


All Was Lost And Little is Found

by UsagiSenku



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Loss, Sad, Tags May Change, start from scratch, title may change, weird crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiSenku/pseuds/UsagiSenku
Summary: Angsty fic about what countries experienced during the Petrification.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Useless Italian

**Author's Note:**

> So angst. I had this idea of how countries experienced the petrification. Here it is, my first angst. And when I feel down, this is like my vent book. Only the main countries I'll write about. North Italy, Germany, Japan, America, England, China, Russia, and France. Ijo desu!

**It was your everyday World Meeting. Trying to solve Climate Change and listening to America's amusing proposals of making a heroine to save the planet. Germany shutting everyone out only for Italy to blissfully say "Pasta". But everyone felt it, their world stopping, as time passes by, one country smiles happy to have once existed. History fades away like how man turns to dust.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Italy wanted to wave a white flag in panic. He feels that his jumpy steps are impossible to do. He feels the darkness chasing him to no end. He sees the end of Italy. No trace of Renaissance left. The advancements from that time changed the world.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Did the world change once again? In a bad way?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Italy knew everyone called him a "Airheaded idiot" but he didn't care about it one bit. He _has_ friends, peace, pasta, wine, art, unity, and especially, a _life. But...._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**He wanted to immediately fade away. He _was_ alive, was ironically _reborn,_ and now is slowly fading away. Like something useless has finally been thrown away. Except.....he disappears and maybe, can never be recycled.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_He's never felt useless like this for a while._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm bad at writing stuff so any opinions and comments are welcome :)
> 
> So who do you think will be alive out of the eight???
> 
> A/N: My heart is breaking into pieces. ╯﹏╰


	2. Concerned German

Germany, known for the Land of Poets and Thinkers, often envied his first ever friend, Italy, _a socialite._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh how he envied Italy & America. They're not so lonely, are they? Wait, _where are they?_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Its so tight and _lonely._ Once, the Renaissance colored the world bright and beautiful extending its roots across Europe. But.....

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Was everything this dull? And quiet?..........How I missed that loud-mouthed Italian...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The sole country who he lovingly nicknames **Idiot.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Once again, he's concerned about the Italian. He had an inkling feeling of maybe long lost love in him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'I'm still concerned about every little thing he does, huh???' Germany weakly chuckles which was unlikely for him but its the only thing he did before perishing._

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm bad at writing stuff so any opinions and comments are welcome :)
> 
> So who do you think will be alive out of the eight???
> 
> A/N: My heart is breaking into pieces. ╯﹏╰


End file.
